Pokemon Black and White: Idealistic Dreams
by SilverEevee Z
Summary: After losing the Sinnoh league, Ash is determined to grow stronger. So, for four months he trains himself and his Pokemon. After the training, Ash decides to try his luck in the Unova League. Little does he know, this adventure will question his truths and ideals. Who is Team Plasma and the enigmatic stranger known as N? And what is Operation Tempest? Osthelloshipping. Aura Ash.
1. Chapter 1: Ambitions

**AN: Here we are. My first chapter. Please note that most things will be different from the original because I feel as if when written like this, it will be stronger and better overall. Anyhow I don't have much to say except for the fact that I think it will turn out better than the original and enjoy.**

 **Also just for reference, please be aware that Ash will be able to use Aura in the story and will be much stronger than he was in Best Wishes.**

Chapter 1: Ambitions

To say that Giovanni was angry would be an understatement. He was far from angry. He was downright furious.

He could not believe the stupidity of some people. He had given the bumbling trio of idiots one simple job. That job was simply to acquire a mere Pikachu from a stupid and talentless child. It should not be that hard. Then again, this was the same boy who had successfully meddled in all of his plans. Maybe those idiots did have a valid reason for failing him.

At that moment, Giovanni's thoughts was interrupted by his secretary, Matori entering the room.

At this Giovanni raised an eyebrow. Despite the fact that Matori was his assistant, normally any visitors would have to let him know before hand via the telecom, and yet here she was in his office without any form of notification.

Sighing, Giovanni looked downwards and stroked his Persian gently, yet firm at the same time. After a few moments, he came to two conclusions that were both plausible. It was either that his secretary was becoming clumsy or something important had happened. If the first conclusion was true, then he might have to find himself a new secretary. Mistakes didn't bode well with him because they shouldn't have happened in the first place. If the second one was true and if he found the so called 'important' reason worth his time, then he _might_ just let her off with a slap on the wrist.

After Giovanni finished his final thoughts, he looked up for the first time ever since his secretary had entered the room. "Matori what is the occasion?"

Matori glanced at Giovanni with a genuinely confused expression. "Sir…?"

Giovanni's eyes narrowed down on Matori's confused expression, reading her face like a book before replying. "You forgot to inform me of your entrance, so I suspect that there's a good reason for your behavior?"

Upon hearing the man's stern and fierce voice, Matori gasped and her face turned crimson. "Oh… I'm so sorry. Please-"

Giovanni dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Too late. What's done is done. But right now you should be explaining why you are wasting my time."

"R-Right, Matori stuttered as she tried to maintain her usual calm posture. You see, I just simply wanted to inform you that Agent Tobias is back from his mission in Sinnoh."

"I see, murmured Giovanni as he stroked his beloved and spoiled Persian. Was the mission a success?"

Matori nodded. "While he wasn't able to beat Cynthia and gain the champion title, he did however, manage to defeat all members of the elite four using his elite team of Pokemon. For that reason, they are considering making him a member of the elite 4 and-"

"What?!, interrupted Giovanni. He failed? How?! How could he fail with his team containing several of Team Rocket's strongest Pokemon, and several legendary Pokemon? While I must admit, making it that far is admirable, an elite four member is nowhere near as influential as the Champion…" Giovanni narrowed his eyes. "What does he have to say about this. What is his excuse for failing me?"

Matori took a deep breath. "He says while he won't be able to obtain the same level of influence as a champion, he claims that he will still influence the champion's actions to a decent level."

"Not good enough," seethed Giovanni in anger as he began to stroke his Persian with more ferociousness. At this, his spoiled cat let out a cry at the slight pinch he had felt. "We need total control over her actions."

"Sir. If you want I can bring him here," suggested Matori.

Giovanni smiled, his anger fading. "That would be good of you Matori. Bring him to me."

With a wave of Giovanni's hand, Matori was about to leave the room until Giovanni stopped?

"Sir?," asked Matori.

"Matori, said Giovanni calmly. Please don't make the same mistake twice. Am I clear? You know that I don't tolerate any form of failure, even if its only 'minor.'"

The secretary gulped. "Yes sir."

"Good. You may be off," said Giovanni as he glanced at the window as if he expected something to happen.

Matori then left the room for good this time.

As his secretary left the room, Giovanni sighed and leaned back in his chair. " Never again. When the capture of Lugia was cut short... When we captured Celebi successfully, but... When one of the strongest agents in the organization brutally failed to get a portion of Sinnoh under our control... They're all failures!"

Giovanni sat in his chair, and began to possessively pet his Persian, his fingers dancing along the outer edge of the spoiled cat's neck. "But still... this time we won't fail. My agents won't let me down again! They won't. Right Persian? We'll succeed after trial and error.

Persian purred in agreement as he eagerly awaited for his master's hand silently to silently stroke his back.

* * *

Matori brushed off the beads of sweat on her forehead as she leaned against the wall. Phew. That had been a close one. She really did need to be more careful or else she would…

She shook her head quickly and began to clear all negative thoughts from her mind. She should really find Tobias right now. She had to. She had to remain useful to Giovanni or…

The secretary shivered and glanced down the hallways, clearing all second thoughts. If she could recall, she was pretty sure that Tobias told her that he was going to his room. Last time she checked, she was pretty sure that the Chosen Executives' quarters was down this hallway. This was to ensure the leader's the need to keep some of Team Rocket's strongest agents to protect him in case of a league or ranger infiltration.

Matori sighed and glanced at her wristwatch as she walked down the hallway. "I hope I'm not too late…"

As the secretary passed by through the hallway, she began to hear some rather loud and familiar arguing left of the Chosen Executives' quarters.

"I should be the one to tell the boss about our success in Sinnoh!," screeched a familiar feminine voice from afar.

"Hey that's not fair, whined a familiar male voice. Why should you be the one to tell the boss about our roles in defeating Team Galactic?"

"And why should ya say anything?, asked familiar western accent. Why should ya say anything when I did all the work for you?"

The following said prompted angry and loud growls to be heard from a distance before the troublesome trio continued their childish arguing.

Matori groaned. She would have mulled over the idiots' attempt at a 'civil' conversation, but she was late on time. Maybe another time though. But for now, she hoped that they wouldn't go to the boss. He had enough on his plate.

After a few moments, Matori came to a halt in front of the door leading to Tobias's room or also known as room A-96.

Taking a deep breath, she rang the doorbell and followed Giovanni's orders. She didn't want to make the same mistake twice.

After a few minutes of silence, Matori frowned. It wasn't like Tobias to ignore her. If anything Tobias was always a quick and fast person. He was never ever late.

Matori sighed for the millionth time today and opened the door to reveal Tobias watching something with headphones. Faint echoes of a cacophony and static what bounced throughout the room and an illuminated desktop screen.

Matori coughed. "Sir?"

Tobias didn't respond.

"Sir?" called Matori a little louder.

This prompted a groan from Tobias as he removed his headphones and spun around in his chair, revealing his attire. Unlike his civilian clothes, he no longer wore a red cloak. He wore a gray cloak with a small bright red R the back of the cloak.

Underneath the cloak was the standard Team Rocket uniform that all grunts had. On his waist one could see a gray combat belt that led down to black pants and combat boots. On his belt, one could see six 'normal' pokeballs disguised as Rocket Balls and various gadgets.

Rocket Balls were a unique and illegal kind of pokeball used from Elite Officer to Boss. They were pokeballs that was painted black all over with a dark purple X in the center. On the top, there was a bright red and bulging R. Rocket Balls filled the Pokemon's head with Team Rocket propaganda, making them loyal to the user. It was a horrifying thing thought Matori. Then again it wasn't like she could actually do anything about it.

Tobias snapped his fingers. "Why did you interrupt me and forget to ring the doorbell? You know that you have to notify me first."

Matori looked at Tobias's mature face and tried to maintain a calm look. "Sir with due respect, you wouldn't answer. So I grew worried."

Tobias gave the secretary's response some thought for a second before laughing.

"Sir?," asked Matori, confused by her superior's outburst.

"Let me get this straight, said Tobias as he tried to maintain his composition. You actually thought that someone could have defeated me that easily? Actually?"

Matori gasped, realizing her mistake. "Oh please forgive-"

Tobias chuckled. "Never mind that. Despite the fact that you are acting quite strange today, I'll listen to what you have to say. Does the boss want me for something?"

Matori nodded. "He wanted to talk to you about your performance in the Sinnoh League."

Tobias's face darkened and all of his laughter faded away before returning to his usual mature tone. "I see. You are dismissed for the night. You may head to your quarters now."

Before Matori could question Tobias on whether or not, he had the right to dismiss her for the night, the man had already left.

The secretary blinked and then sighed. "What is wrong with me? What's making me feel so apprehensive and nervous? Is something bad going to happen?"

She then glanced at the watch on the wall and sighed. "I should probably get ready for a new day."

* * *

Tobias slammed the door shut and began to walk throughout the hallway. "Time to get this over with."

The man would have progressed if he hadn't seen a certain trio bickering in the hallway.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I deserve the credit!," screeched a red haired woman.

"Now look here Jessie-," began the purple haired man before being interrupted.

"Shut up James!," growled Jessie.

"All right guys, began a Meowth. We gonna have ta settle this fair and square. It's da only solution!"

Normally Tobias would have ignored the conversation and carried on to see his boss, but this time he didn't. He couldn't resist laughing at the trio's stupidity and childish tendencies.

As a result, the trio's attention was directly adverted to the source of the laughter.

"What's so funny?," asked James, cluelessly.

"Yeah!," added Meowth as he pondered in confusion.

Jessie grit her teeth in anger. "Alright who the hell do you think you are twerp?!"

Despite, Jessie's outburst, Tobias still retained his calm and calculated expression. It was almost as if Jessie's words had no effect on him whatsoever. He wasn't even surprised by that outburst. He had expected it.

"Is that any way to talk to your surperior? Is that any way to talk to one of Team Rocket's Chosen Executives?"

"Chosen Executive?," asked James before the truth dawned upon him. When realizing the truth, his entire composition changed. His body began to shake in fear as an expression of pure horror formed on his face. "N-No. It can't be true. You aren't one of them…"

"James what are you talking about?," asked Jessie.

"Yeah, Meowth added. I don't see anything special about him…"

"James why don't you explain what a Chosen Executive is and explain the ranks properly to them to ensure that they don't make the same mistakes again," suggested Tobias coolly.

James gulped in response before facing his two partners. "Y-Yes sir… Well anyways the ranks are known as : Grunt, Top Agent, Officer, Elite Officer, Executive, Chosen Executive, and lastly Leader. Our current rank is the Top Agent rank."

"Not that you deserve it though," sneered Tobias. You deserve an even lower rank than Grunt."

"Why you little-," began Jessie angrily before James shushed her.

"Jessie. Please be quiet and let me explain," said James angrily.

"Fine," huffed Jessie in annoyance.

James coughed. "Ahem. So basically, the Grunt rank is the lowest rank. They are constantly used as fodder for higher ranks and do petty chores such as stealing pokemon from trainers. The next rank is Top Agent. This is a more valuable rank than Grunt. Top agents tend to do more serious operations such as Pokemon Center heists or poaching from pokemon from large areas. This rank also includes assisting the Officers' division in their jobs."

"Officer rank?," questioned Meowth.

James nodded. "Right. That rank is beneath the Elite Officer rank. They are more valuable than Top Agent rank and can station an area of of the mission and is left in charge with big missions. They sometimes cooperate with the Elite Officers in various missions. Elite Officers take high ranking missions and sometimes act as admins or leaders in place of an Executive or Chosen Executive. This rank as you can see is very important, but not as important as the Chosen Executive or Executive Rank."

"So… what is so special about the next two ranks?," asked Jessie.

"Well basically the executives can spearhead missions given to them from the boss. They are also pared sometimes with the Chosen Executives. And they can also do things without the boss's permission such as firing a Team Rocket member. But, the Chosen Executives come second to the boss himself. The special thing about this rank is like the Executive Rank, there is only a few members in this rank. The Chosen Executive rank is an extension the the Executive rank. These executives are right under the Boss Rank. What separates them from the regular Executive rank is that these are chosen directly by Giovanni, so they have powers that regular executives wouldn't have, such as being able to start an operation without the boss's permission. They also act as the boss's council," explained James.

As soon as James finished his explanation, Jessie and Meowth's faces were written all over with horror. Before them was a Chosen Executive, a man who could kill them off silently whenever he wanted simply because he felt like it. Here was a man who could erase them from existence. Here was a man that could do anything to them.

Tobias let out a cry of cruel laughter as he walked away. "You really are pathetic as you are now. But… you do have potential. If the rumors are true about the time you infiltrated a Team Galactic base then you might just have a chance."

Tobias continued walking away with a smug smirk covering most of his features as the trio was left behind and baffled.

It was only a matter of minutes before Tobias appeared in front of the door leading to the boss's office. Taking a deep breath he maintained his calm and straight posture and range the doorbell.

Within seconds after the doorbell was rung, a stern voice boomed over the telecom. "Took her long enough. You may enter Tobias."

Tobias nodded and opened the door, revealing the leader of Team Rocket sitting in his chair, stroking his Persian.

"Sir I can explain why I failed," said Tobias confidently, wearing his regular monotone straight face that he put on when dealing with his boss. This action was not of choice, but of consequence from that one time where he spoke up against his boss and was severely punished for it. So for now all he could do was hide his scowl from behind his face, the anger that he felt against the Rocket leader's perfectionist tendencies. He had won the Sinnoh League and was almost on par with Cynthia Shirona and that was something that most trainers could only dream of doing. If it hadn't been for that annoying surprise, then he would have won.

Giovanni raised an eyebrow at Tobias's confidence. "Well go ahead then."

Tobias nodded, doing his best to maintain his confidence in the intimidating presence of the man before him. "As you know, I managed to defeat all members of the elite four, but I wasn't able to defeat Cynthia."

Giovanni nodded in response and gestured for him to carry on with his explanation.

"I was very close to winning," began Tobias as he observed his boss's facial expression for any form of disappointment or anger, but he only found a neutral expression. "I had one Pokemon left and she only had one pokemon left. At this point in time I had only used Latios and I was confident in my Darkrai's power. However, when she sent out her last Pokemon Garchomp and I sent out my Darkrai, she did something completely unexpected."

"And what would this unexpected move happen to be," Giovanni frowned. It wasn't like Tobias to be thrown off so easily. Ever since a young age, he had been a prodigy at Pokemon battles. Ever since a young age, he was able to calculate and predict everything in battling. Tobias was undefeated.

"She did something with a unique stone, said Tobias. She said something about the stone resembling her bond with Garchomp. I believe that she called it a keystone or something along those lines. Then her Garchomp took on a different form of some sort."

Upon hearing the word 'keystone,' Giovanni's eyes widened. "Impossible. That's only myth!"

Tobias raised an eyebrow. "What's so special about this 'keystone?' How is it a myth?"

Giovanni leaned back in his chair and glanced at Tobias. "In the far off Kalos Region there is a myth about Pokemon taking on another form. It was said that this would happen between the strong bonds between trainer and Pokemon and through the use of two stones. The stone that the trainer uses is known as a 'keystone' and the stone that the Pokemon carries is known as a 'mega stone.' This process is known as 'Mega Evolution.' Mega Evolution hasn't been seen for thousands of years, so that's why it is regarded as a myth." Giovanni paused for a second, mulling over his thoughts. "However, I might be wrong now. I'll have to get a few agents to look into this…"

Tobias nodded. "I see. Was that an acceptable explanation?"

"I find that acceptable, considering the fact that we know almost nothing about Mega Evolution, stated the leader of Team Rocket. But, we'll need to know more about this, should it pose a threat in our next major operation," said Giovanni, pulling out a folder from under his desk.

"What does the folder entail?," asked Tobias curiously.

"It entails our next major operation," explained Giovanni. "Our next operation is known as Operation Tempest. The basic synopsis of the operation is the complete takeover of the Unova Region. Should we succeed, then this will be a boon to our plans. What do you think?"

"I'd have to look at it with my partner, but otherwise I think that this is a good plan. Unova is unlike other regions. Unova is pretty isolated and not in any union unlike Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh."

"Excellent, said Giovanni with a voice full of glee. Unova will soon be ours."

"Yes, grinned Tobias. Team Rocket will finally take it's fist steps to rise again."

 **AN: So yeah. This is my first chapter. I think it turned out fine. Anyways be sure to leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter or point out what you liked or didn't like about the story so far.**

 **P.S- As a side note, I know Matori seems out of character, but there's a reason for that. After all she did tempt fate.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dark Future Foreseen 1

**AN: Here we are. Finally finished this chapter! I don't have anything else left to say for now except to enjoy this chapter and I just wanted to thank you all for reading chapter 1 and reviewing, following, and favoriting a story. It really means a lot too me. Your reviews were greatly appreciated.**

Chapter 2: The Dark Future Foreseen

"Human" - Normal

" _Pokemon"_ \- Pokemon Speech

 _*4 Months after Sinnoh League*_

Black City is a wealthy and prosperous city in Eastern Unova. Unlike most cities, Black City is a city specifically built and designed for the elite. Ever since the founding of the city, the city has rapidly industrialized and became a role model for many cities in Unova. Due to the high quality of life in Black City, more and more people have moved there. Even traveling trainers, have moved to the prosperous city because of the famed Black Tower.

The Black Tower is a place for people and Pokemon to battle against one. The Black Tower has ten floors total that are randomized each time you go in. In order to clear one level, you must defeat the 'gatekeeper' or the one who is authorized to open the gates leading to the 'Boss Trainer.' As you go up each floor, the battles and areas become increasingly complex. The Black Tower has been named "Unova's Greatest Challenge."

However, as of late there have been reports of shady dealings within the city. Some have reported that Black City is an easy target for smugglers to smuggle in rare items. Others report that Black City is becoming a Haven for Pokemon poachers and corrupted businesses or criminal organizations. For this reason, the rate of tourists and trainers visiting has halted to have stopped coming to visit this prosperous city. However, not everyone heeds the warnings of the International Police. Despite the uncertainty of safety in Black City, many trainers and tourists still come. Especially, a certain raven haired boy didn't.

* * *

 _*4 Months after Sinnoh League*_

"Attention all passengers, rang the voice from the telecom. We have docked at Black City Port. Black City is our last stop before heading to Nuvema Town. If any passengers choose to visit Black City, then the ferry will return to port at sundown."

"Alright guys," began Ash before putting on a smile. "Let's go say hello to the Unova region!"

 _"I'm confused,"_ began a Pikachu as he glanced at his trainer. _"Shouldn't we visit Nuvema Town first and get registered for the Unova League there? Why are we making a detour? I think that we've done enough detours…"_

 _"I agree with Pikachu Master,_ began a Riolu. _We've visited numerous parts of Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh on the way here."_

The Pikachu's trainer laughed as he adjusted his cap. "We haven't done that many. Besides this is my first time traveling without any friends. Plus, I want to check out the famed Black Tower. It should be some great preparation for the Unova League!"

" _I suppose so Master,"_ shrugged the blue bipedal jackal like Pokemon.

"Alright-, began Ash excitedly before pausing. Wait how many times have I told you not to call me that Riolu?"

 _"I would say about four hundred-twenty times Master,"_ smirked Riolu.

Ash sighed in annoyance before opening the door. "Whatever. Let's just go and visit the Black Tower."

When Ash stepped outside, he was instantly met with a moving crowd of tourists and Pokemon Trainers in the hallway of the ship. There were so many people in fact if one looked closely, it seemed that they were struggling to get to even move in the ship. As a matter of fact it was hard to move without fear of hitting someone accidentally and causing a huge commotion.

Ash winced at the size of the crowd. "Any suggestions to get past this crowd?"

Pikachu laughed nervously. " _It's times like these when I wish that we had psychic powers instead of our aura powers. That way, we could teleport to the dock or something."_

 _"Pikachu. Psychic powers don't work that way…"_

The small mouse Pokemon blinked. _"Really? I just assumed that you just had to think of a place to teleport and then you're there."_

The Riolu shook his head. _"Not exactly. From what I've heard, you have to actually have been to that place before teleporting because you need a clear image in your mind. I've also heard that you can do it using a photo from the internet, but it's much harder."_

 _"Whatever,_ dismissed Pikachu. _Let's just use the Aura Channeling Technique to channel aura into our bodies and run at breakneck speeds."_

 _"But if we did that then our force of impact will greatly increase because aura channeling greatly increases all physical aspects of aura bodies and-"_

"Look, interjected Ash. If we don't sprint via aura then it's going to take forever to get off the ferry and we'll miss our chance to go to Black City. Let's just give this a try."

 _"Fine,_ grumbled Riolu. _But if we get delayed by an angry passenger simply because we bumped into them too hard, just know that it's not my fault."_

Ash sighed before closing his eyes. "If it comes to that I'll deal with it. But now the most important thing is to get to Black City before the ferry leaves for its next stop in a few minutes."

As Ash closed his eyes, he began to concentrate on everything around him, on every emotion that he had ever felt. Within seconds vivid memories of anger, happiness, sorrow, hope, and love came straight to him, overloading his body with emotions. After a few seconds of remembering all his memories of emotions, he changed it into something else. He changed his emotions into a resolve, into a great passion to change and help others.

Then light blue energy began to outline his body as he sprinted across the room at astounding speeds. Luckily for him, no one seemed to pay much attention to the small trails of blue energy littering in the room.

As Ash ran, he began to feel what he normally felt when using aura: Alive. Whenever, he used his aura, it always felt as if something inside him had awakened. It felt as if extreme amounts of energy blazed throughout his body. When the energy blazed, he was sent into a world full of emotions and determination and the will to help others, to serve justice itself.

The energy kept on growing more vivid and vivid as it shined like a star. Nothing could deter him from doing anything… or so he thought.

Before ash could slow down in his tracks, he slammed into boy around his age with black curly hair. The teenager also happened to be standing right near the exit of the hallway before he had been sent flying into a hard metallic wall. It also happened that the specific person, Ash had bumped into was really pissed.

"Ouch," groaned the boy in discomfort.

Ash spun around, slightly alarmed as his aura energy dissipated into thin air. "Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?," Ash asked knowing firsthand that an aura tackle can be quite painful.

The black haired boy growled in anger as he forced himself upwards. At a closer glance, this boy wore a zipped red and white jacket. From the waist and downwards, he appeared to have blue jeans and sneakers that was red, but had streaks of black on them.

"Of course it hurts! Asshole!" The boy exclaimed and pushed Ash backwards, causing his back to hit the wall with a great impact and for his head to be knocked back.

"Ow…, Ash groaned before snapping back at him. Well forgive me for actually trying to help!"

The boy growled once again before pointing the ferry's wall. "Help?! You slammed me into that wall over there." The boy paused for a second, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. "And you probably broke my backbone… I think?"

"You think? If that's true then how are you even standing?" questioned Ash.

Before the boy could retort, one of the people from the crowd stood up and put one hand on the boy's right shoulder. Upfront one could see that the person from the crowd was a man. The man was dressed all in black. He wore a dull gray jacket and a gray hat that covered his hair. On his face, one could see that it completely covered up with a face mask and his eyes were masked with sunglasses on front.

"Hugh we have better things to do than harass a child," the man said cooly.

"I didn't start anything! He was being a total d-"

"Hugh. We have better things to do than harass a child," repeated the man in tone that left no room to argue.

"Fine, grumbled Hugh before glaring at Ash. But… the next time I see you, I'm going to beat the crap out of you."

"You're free to try," shrugged Ash nonchalantly.

Hugh was about to retort, but then the telecom's voice rang boomed throughout the hallway.

"Attention! All passengers that wish to tour Black City must report to the port now! We will be leaving for Nuvema Town in five minutes straight.

"Well it was fun talking to you, but I have to go now!" Ash said hurriedly as he channeled aura into his feet and sprinted away at breakneck speed, repeatedly bumping into people.

Hugh slammed his fist against the ferry's interior wall. "Who the hell does he think he is? A king or some bullshit like that?"

"No. He's Ash Ketchum. He's basically the one who causes chaos in his wake in every region he visits," replied the masked man.

"Huh, responded Hugh. Never thought that the International Police would be so concerned about a simple boy."

"He's a disaster magnet," replied the officer.

Hugh nodded. "Right. So just to make sure, you're absolutely confident that Team Plasma, an evil organization that has been of the grid for five years is now stationed in Black City."

"We think that this might be a lead as to where they have been hiding because our sources have confirmed that two criminal organizations are definitely hiding in the city. We know that one of them is Team Rocket because they're the only criminal organization that works worldwide. The second one however might be Team Plasma mainly because they're an evil organization that is endemic to Unova, but we're otherwise unsure."

Hugh closed his eyes as he recalled upon an old and ancient memory, one that he wished was forgotten because of the pain it brought him. But he couldn't forget the memory. That very same memory was his reason for living, his drive to carry on.

"Team Plasma, said Hugh, his voice rising. I'll chase you. I'll chase you to the ends of the earth. So I can eradicate scum like them from existence itself!"

* * *

"Phew, sighed Ash, stepping onto the port for the first time. That was an… interesting encounter."

 _"It was,"_ agreed Pikachu.

Ash looked down at both of his partners as a smile formed on his face before breaking into a jog. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go explore Black City!"

 _"Master wait up,"_ said the Riolu, shocked at the sudden outburst.

Ash simply smiled. "After losing the Sinnoh League… after all the hellish training we did before coming to Unova. This time it'll finally pay off!"

With the newfound resolution, Ash grinned and his aura flared to life. His passion shined brightly as he channeled his energy into his feet and began to run at breakneck speeds. As he ran, the wind brushed past his face and his emotions of pure joy intensified.

From a distance, a male teenager with a gray athletic sweatshirt and black pants stepped of the port and glanced at the boy running by. The teenager grit his teeth in frusteration He could not believe his luck. Of course that famed brat happened to be visiting Black City. They would not be happy about this.

In a split second, the teenager's glance turned into a fierce glare, his silver eyes hardened and shined with a hate that some considered extreme. He then took a few deep breaths and attempted to calm himself as he reached into his pocket and took out a black phone like gadget.

With the simple click of a button a cold and impatient voice could be heard. "Have you arrived in Black City yet?"

"Yes sir, the teenager nodded. But, I've come to figure out some rather… Troublesome news. He is not aware of our actions yet though."

The voice paused for a second before continuing. "I see… Who is this threat?

"He happens to conveniently have raven hair, amber brown eyes, and a Pikachu as a partner by his side, replied the teenager. Does that ring a bell?"

The voice growled and his voice began to rise. The teenager frowned. Despite, not having met Ash, he had heard constantly about how the boy had always meddled in the plans of his boss and associates. Until now, he had dismissed it, considering the fact that his associates had become too soft when dealing with a mere child. But, if the boy was able to cause his boss to loose his cool, then maybe… Maybe he might actually consider the boy a threat.

After what seemed to be thirty seconds, the voice finally responded. "If he does get in our way, then be sure to take care of him. He won't be able to make it out of this city, should he get in our way. He is no match for us in this city, not with the connections that we have. If he by any chance, meddles in our affairs, then take care of him. Letting him go Scot-free is the last thing that you want to do. Understood?"

The teenager let out a sickly smile. "Understood." With that said, he quickly put the gadget back into his pocket and walked away.

If one looked looked close enough, then they could see that the sweatshirt revealed a black uniform with part of a red R revealed.

 **AN: So yeah. Some things are definitely going down in Black City with Hugh, Team Plasma, and Team Rocket. Just to clarify, this fanfic isn't just based of of Pokemon Black and White, but it is also based off of Pokemon Black and White 2. So it's kind of a combination between both games, the anime, my own ideas to further develop the story. Also I have my reasons as to why I'm not starting in Nuvema Town yet. Black City will be important in terms of plot.**

 **Also, to the guest who asked about whether or not Tobias will turn, I don't have a definite answer to that. Whether or not he ends up turning depends on which direction the story ends up taking. So as for now, I'm currently unaware because it may or may not affect the plot greatly. However, I will say this Tobias and the other Chosen Executive do have reasons as to why they work with Team Rocket. They will still be evil though. however, one might end up becoming more evil than the other.**

 **P.S- To those who want me to reply individually, you have to sign in. I can only reply to guest comments in the Author Notes section.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Dark Future Foreseen 2

Chapter 3: The Dark Future Foreseen Part II

 **AN: Well. it has been some time since last Chapter, so I figured that this would be a perfect time to update. I've been especially busy the last two weeks so I wasn't able to finish Chapter 3. Well, anyways here we are with Chapter 3 and we're finally nearing the end of Part 0(The beginning/Black City arc!)**

 **Aside from that, a Guest review asked me a good pending question. When I first planned out this fanfic, I planned to only have Bianca and maybe Nancy(She might just end up being a friend of Ash and Hilda) be Hilda's personal friends and rivals, but the Guest suggested having Rosa be Hilda's rival and love competition for Ash. I have taken this into consideration, but I'm wondering what Pokemon do you want her to get? She is going to have a Snivy, but I'm curious as to what Pokemon you would like to see Rosa using. I may not use all of them, but you definitely will see me using most of your suggested Pokemon for Rosa.**

 **Also, to those who are curious on whether or not Nate will be appearing, he will as Rosa's main love interest later on and as a member of the International Police and as Ash's rival(Like the manga.) and he'll have an Oshawott and some other Pokemon I have planned out for him, but you're welcome to suggest new ideas on what Pokemon to give him.**

 **Anyhow, be sure to let me know what you think and to suggest new Pokemon for Nate and Rosa. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Human Speech - "Hi"

Aura/Pokemon Speak - _"Hi"_

* * *

Proton let out a sigh as he examined the papers set out in front of him. He was going to have a very interesting evening if his boss agreed to the proposal right in front of him. For the sake of it, he simply hoped that his boss would disagree with the proposal, but knowing his boss, he would actually be fool enough to accept the offer from the proposal. He would do anything to "improve the strength of Team Rocket."

Proton leaned back in his chair as his left eye twitched. How long was it going to take him to respond? In all honesty he had much better things to do right now.

Laughter echoed throughout the room. "Never would have expected someone like you to get angry, Proton. You always were the calmest out of all of us."

At that moment, Proton froze in his chair as an expression of horror was written on his face. The voice he had heard belonged to one who had the exact same amount power as his boss. That voice was the one thing that he feared the most, the kind that could give him nightmares that would forever haunt him. But most of all, that voice belonged to someone who was able to read others like a book. And that someone happened to be Tobias, one of Team Rocket's Chosen Executive.

"T-Tobias…," Proton stuttered, unable to move.

The long haired Rocket smiled a sickly smile at Proton. "I believe that you forgot the proper way to address me? Are you perhaps getting sloppy?"

Proton took a deep breath before speaking. "Sir, forgive me. I am not getting sloppy. I am just impatient. I could be doing other things to benefit Team Rocket right now, yet the boss has insisted that I wait instead of doing something productive."

Tobias looked down upon Proton. "Is that so? Well, since the boss told me that he was 'doing something productive,' he gave me permission to act as his voice when regarding issues such as the proposal here."

Proton glanced at the papers in front of him. "…I see. What does he have to say about the proposal sir?"

"The boss agrees to the proposal," replied Tobias as he narrowed his eyes, trying to carefully observe the executive's reaction.

Proton frowned. "Why would he? Isn't it clear that this group or organization only wants to team up with us in Unova, so they can take advantage of us?"

Tobias laughed, his laughter becoming louder and louder. This soon came to halt once Proton shot Tobias a questioning look? At first glance of Proton's expression, he chuckled and his face darkened.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say…," Tobias trailed off, his eyes crucially examining Proton's body language and expression. "Did you just say that the boss and the rest of the organization might get taken advantage of? Do you honestly believe that?"

Proton gulped and shook his head as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. "No I didn't."

Tobias grabbed the green haired executive from behind the neck and slammed the man's face onto the papers. Upon, looking at Proton horrific expression, Tobias sneered, his hand on one of his Rocket balls. "Do you honestly believe that the boss wouldn't agree to a proposal without getting anything out of it?"

"N-No," stuttered the mint green haired man.

"Oh, but you did, grinned Tobias evilly. You even admitted it yourself. But now you go back on your opinion and gave up. I never would have guessed how weak willed one of the cruelest members of Team Rocket actually is.

"Please stop," pleaded Proton with fear creeping into his voice.

"Do you know what Team Rocket does to the weak willed Proton?," asked Tobias.

"Please…"

"We dispose of the weak and feed off of them, boasted Tobias. It is the true way to become strong."

"Have mercy…"

"Pathetic, sneered Tobias. I'll do you a favor and end your pitiful existence."

"No…"

Tobias smiled and yanked one of the Rocket balls off his belt and threw it into the air. Unlike a regular pokeball's bright light, the Rocket ball released a burst of dark and shadowy energy that boomed around the room. From the darkness a black demonic and ghost like figure with blue eyes and white smoke streaming out of it's head appeared. one could also see a pair of flat slender arms and a bright shade of red in the shape of an ellipse right before the figure's head appeared.

Proton took a step back. While, he didn't know what the Pokemon was, he was scared regardless. The ghost like figure in front of him emanated a powerful and dark aura that promised one thing: Pain.

The executive began to sweat. He was known as one of the cruelest Rockets to ever exist. He was cruel and hateful towards Pokemon and tortured them in any way possible. Furthermore, he even did some of the jobs that Giovanni himself said were very unmoral by his standards. In other words, he was a sadist. He was the one that caused great pain to others. He enjoyed inflicting pain. But, if there was one thing that he hated, it was feeling pain. Oh how he hated feeling as if his entire body was on fire. He would give anything to make sure that he never ever experienced pain. He would even make a deal with Giratina or also known as the devil.

"Darkrai use Dark Void," commanded Tobias.

 _"Yes Master,"_ the death angel like Pokemon laughed evilly and threw a black sphere with a purplish outline that radiated an evil aura at Proton.

The sphere hit Proton and did… nothing?

The executive blinked. "Was that supposed to do something?"

Tobias smiled and walked away with his Darkrai, trailing not far behind. "Let this be a lesson to you Proton, that Team Rocket has no sympathy for the weak willed and for those who question their superiors." Tobias closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Despite being feared in Team Rocket for his mercilessness, there were still some things that even scared him to an extent. To be more specific, it was what he was going to do next. "Darkrai… echo his pain."

Darkrai let out a boom of insane laughter before flicking his fingers.

Within a split second, Proton let out an inhumane scream before flailing rapidly like a fish without Oxygen and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his eyes slammed shut.

"Proton, I know that you can hear me, sneered Tobias. Just be glad that you happened to be executive material or executive material in the boss's opinion. Be glad that this is only a nightmare. Be glad that you managed to blend in with the strong… weakling."

Tobias laughed and returned his Darkrai back to his Rocket Ball.

* * *

Ash sighed and examined his receipt. "This is going to put a dent in my account. Isn't it?"

The Riolu laughed and fell off the chair, resulting in him landing right next to Ash. To this, Ash flash a look of annoyance and threw the blue jackal like pokemon a look that promised pain.

Riolu winced in discomfort. _"Sorry about that… it's just that I find it really funny that you walked into a a very high end restaurant and expected a small bill."_

"Yeah, but this is the Pokemon Center's restaurant. "It's not supposed to be expensive!"

The laughter that Riolu stopped, slowly began to revive starting from a small chuckle to a loud laugh.

Ash's eye twitched in annoyance. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt. Now."

In response Pikachu shook his head and broke out into fits of laughter. _"Sorry Ash, but I'm going to have to agree with Riolu on this one. This just happens to be one of those classic Ash moments."_

Ash sighed and stood up. "Ever since I was young, I've always wondered why people couldn't understand Pokemon. But now I see that there is a very good reason."

Pikachu and Riolu simply kept on laughing madly.

Ash sighed again. "Whatever. Now that we've had lunch, let's go pick up the other three members of our team."

Pikachu broke his spell of laughter and nodded with Riolu following second. _"Sure. Why not?"_

"Alright then, Ash began and then paused to pick up his backpack. Let's go check on our friends!"

Pikachu and Riolu eagerly nodded and jumped off of their seats. Then they began to trail behind Ash with excitement shown in their faces.

Ash's smiled to himself as he tried to contain his excitement. Ever since four months ago, he had been training himself and his Pokemon to the extreme. Four months ago, Ash realized that if he were going to continue on the path to becoming a Pokemon Master, then he would have to take things more seriously and learn how to be more independent. In the past, he had been too reliant on his friends when it came to planning his team of Pokemon during gym or league battles, setting up camp, and many other things.

The Ash that would have been overly reliant on his friends wasn't him anymore. He had matured. He could take care of himself now.

Ash and his two partners came to halt once they had approached Nurse Joy's counter. Normally, he wouldn't have stopped so suddenly. Normally, he would simply rush over to the counter and request his other Pokemon, but something had gotten his attention this time. That very something happened to be a very familiar person. The very same person happened to be the exact same person that he had bumped into on the cruise that he had taken to Black City.

"Hugh…," Ash muttered.

Hugh shot him a look of annoyance and rolled his eyes as he gratefully accepted three pokeballs from Nurse Joy. Then after muttering a 'thank you' to Nurse Joy, he spun around and proceeded to head to the exit.

Well. Hugh certainly would have left, only if Ash hadn't stopped him at that moment.

"Hugh wait," Ash called.

The spiky haired boy muttered something and proceeded to walk away until Ash stopped him again.

This time instead of ignoring Ash like in the past, Hugh turned around flashed him an irritated look before placing both of his hands on Ash's shoulders and shaking Ash violently. "What the hell do you want asshole?"

Ash was taken surprise by the boy's reaction and leaned back. "Well I just wanted to say that I was sorry for-"

Hugh cut him off with a sigh and then snapped at Ash. "Whatever. I already got over it. Next time, only bother me if you actually have something worthwhile to talk about."

Ash sighed. "Well yeah, but…" Ash paused for a second, trying to find a way to change the subject. It took a few seconds, but eventually Ash was able to figure out a way. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to battle with me or something?"

Hugh normally would denied the chance, but he figured that this trainer probably had tons of experience. While there were sightings of numerous Riolu in the region, they were incredibly rare, so he doubted that this trainer had gone through the trouble of going to find one. And, there was that Pikachu of his. You can't find a single Pikachu in Unova no matter how hard you looked. Therefore, he must be an experienced trainer. "Battle?," questioned Hugh in an intrigued tone as he put on a friendly look for the first time in Black City.

"Yeah, nodded Ash. You could be my first battle in Unova! Plus, you seem like a good warm-up before I challenge the Black Tower."

Hugh chuckled. "Normally, I would decline, but…" Hugh glanced at the Riolu and Pikachu that stood side by side Ash. "You don't seem to be from here, especially considering the fact that you have two Pokemon that are very hard to come by in Unova. So if I can beat you, then I can say that I have come a long way in my Pokemon training. Despite only having won one gym badge, I have started my training five years ago because of… uh… personal reasons."

Ash sweatdropped at the last statement, but put on a smile regardless. "Yeah. I'm from Kanto and I've competed in many leagues. Unova is going to be my fifth attempt at winning the league!"

"Hmm, smiled Hugh. I guess that I'll battle you in that case."

Ash nodded with eyes full of excitement. "Right. Just give me a second to ask Nurse Joy for my Pokemon and then we can find a place to battle."

Unbeknownst to the two trainers a teenager with a gray athletic sweatshirt stepped narrowed his eyes and brought out the same gadget that he had used to call his boss earlier that day. After a deep breath, he pressed a button and began to speak quietly. "Boss. I know that you told me to wait, but ever since you mentioned that the boy might cause a problem, I was thinking… what if I could get him to join Team Rocket rather than get rid of him?"

Laughter rang from the phone like gadget, the moment he mentioned such an idea. After the laughter died down, the cold and rough voice began to speak once more. "That isn't going to work. He's not one of those people that you can persuade or charm him into joining a criminal syndicate. If you met him in person, then you might observe that he has the traits of a Pokemon rights' activist. While, it could benefit Team Rocket greatly, he's unfortunately not willing to just join Team Rocket."

"I see, muttered the teenager before a devious smile formed on his face. In that case, I'd like to make him an offer that he can't refuse!"

The voice sighed, seeing that it was useless to talk the teenager out of this. "Fine then. You can do whatever you want, but if you can't persuade or blackmail him into joining us, then you'll have to get get rid off him."

The teenager nodded with a hint of disgust shown on his face. "Right… because of that I'm going to go to Team Rocket's HQ in Black City and request four grunts as back up in case things have to get a little dirty."

Giovanni smiled cruelly in his office. "Right… You don't wish to get your hands dirty, but…"

"What?," questioned the Chosen Executive.

"One of these days, you'll be tasked with a similar situation, but when that time comes, no one will be able to help you," said Giovanni bitterly.

The teenager bit his lip. "I'll make sure that things never come to that."

A sigh could be heard from the device. "You can't control everything that comes your way."

"yes I can, hissed the teenager. Everything has been going my way and it will continue to!" The teenager paused for a moment with his eyes glancing at Ash accepting his Pokemon from Nurse Joy. "Everything will go my way." With that, the teenager pressed a different button and began to speak once more.

"I would like to request four grunts for back up," said the teenager.

"Understood sir, replied a muffled voice as if programmed to. Where will you be in the next few minutes."

The Chosen Executive sighed. "Not sure. Just use the GPS tracking system method to pinpoint my location."

"Understood sir," responded the voice once again before hanging up.

The teenager smiled to himself. Things would go his way for sure. Everything always went his way.

* * *

 **AN: Alright. Be sure to let me know what you think of this chapter and I wish you guys a Happy Holidays!**


End file.
